1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating device, and more particularly to a portable heat-dissipating device for a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers have become a common tool used almost everyday in most homes. The computer not only makes previously complicated tasks relatively simple, but also allows people to do things previously considered impossibly complex or difficult or simply too time-consuming. In modern life, computers are playing a more and more important role. For business people required to work or speak away from their offices, notebook computers are becoming common tools because notebook computers are convenient to take out of the office and use. The important features of the notebook computers are its light weight and small volume. As notebook computers have become more powerful, they generate much more heat and have a higher internal temperature. High internal temperatures damage the electrical and electronic components of the notebook computers. The small size of the notebook computers limits the size of heat dissipating devices that can be mounted in the notebook computers. Consequently external heat-dissipating devices have been developed to decrease the temperature of notebook computers.
A conventional portable heat-dissipating device for notebook computers is a pad and comprises a casing and two fan assemblies in the casing. The casing has left end and right end. The two fan assemblies are mounted respectively in the left end or the right end of the casing. The notebook computer is placed on the portable heat-dissipating device, and the two fan assemblies in the portable heat-dissipating device blow air onto the notebook computer to cool the notebook computer and reduce the high internal temperature.
Notebook computers have a left and right end, and CPUs in notebook computers are generally mounted in either the left or right end of the notebook computer to accommodate the arrangement of internal components. Since modern CPUs generate more heat than other internal components, one of the two fan assemblies in the portable heat-dissipating device will have much more heat to dissipate to cool the notebook computer.
As notebook computers have become smaller, external peripheral devices have proliferated to make notebook computers fully capable of meeting the needs of people without unduly raising the cost of the notebook computer. Therefore, business people traveling or working outside the office must choose which peripheral devices to carry, which makes space for a portable heat-dissipation device limited.
Therefore, the invention provides a portable heat-dissipating device for a notebook computer to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.